26
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Twenty six sentences revolving around the flock, both as a whole and individually.
1. Flock

**So I'm bored. And there's like a pool of completed work I need to put up here. I have one of these for each kid in the flock AND Ella and Ari ^^**

**Disclaimer: No own nada.**

* * *

Angel never said that she wouldn't tell Iggy about Ella liking him; she had used a double negative making it the opposite.

"But I..." Max trailed off, eyeing the Valiu wearily.

Celeste had seen alot of odd things happen since Angel acquired her, but this was in the top ten.

"Didn't know you could cook," Ella mumbled, staring in awe as Iggy flipped a pancake expertly.

Ella decided she would never get used to the oddness that came from the flock; not that she really minded.

Family was a rarely used word; they were all som much closer than that.

Gazzy never outgrew his name, no matter how old he got.

Heaven was a lot closer than any of them ever thought.

Iggy gave up ever getting his sight back; he didn't really need, not with ears, a mouth, a nose, and five pairs of eyes to tell him.

Joker cards seemed to describe Max's life; tragic to the one experiencing it, and a laughing stock to those watching.

Killing wasn't something Ella had ever seen before that night, but the death she experienced was necessary; that's what they kept telling her anyway.

Luck had nothing to do with them surviving, it was fate.

Monique; the name haunted her as she tried to draw a line where Monique began, and Nudge ended.

No one had ever looked at her like that before; it sung that she wasn't any different that she was supposed to be, that she was Angel Ride for a reason.

Only then did all that happened actually happened catch up to her, and the emotions where overwhelming.

"Pleeeeaaaase, Max!" Angel and her damn Bambi eyes.

"Que?" Ella mumbled, head cocked to the side in a puppy-esque manner.

Return visits seem to last longer each time they visited the Martinez house.

Sooner or late, they would all have to face the demons this war had left them with.

The world didn't stop turning when that shot was issued towards a certain dark skinned teenager; it only felt like it.

Undertow was a hassle as they fought their way to shore, but none of the flock was in danger of drowning.

Valencia was so glad she got to watch them all grow up, even if he didn't get the cute baby years.

Who was ever really ready to invite six mutant kids to live in their three bedroom house?

Xylaphone was the first instument Angel learned to play, and by the time she ten she hated it.

Yellow just seemed a little too bright on Nudge, but she managed to pull it off.

Zoo visits were exceedingly rare, because it hurt to remember that they used to be locked up like those animals.

* * *

**Review!!**

**This was just a general 26, but next chapter will be Angel, then Gazzy, then Ari etc. etc. such on and so forth.**


	2. Angel

**Nyehnyehnyeh, I know this is super late. And a lot of people won't even read it, but oh well.**

**And yes, I did cheat on D and added an extra sentence. Blehh bite me.**

26 Things About Angel

Angel wasn't evil, she just knew what was best, and therefore she should be in charge.

Before her capture, she had dreamed about it for weeks, but always blew it off as the usual nightmares the School had left her with.

Celeste was the only constant in her life; the rest of her family could have left whenever they wanted to, and the girl knew that they would one day.

Didn't anyone tell the Erasers not to pick on someone smaller than them? Cause she was about to.

Everyone underestimated her because she was the youngest, but after seeing her fight, must were left cowering in fear.

Forever was a word she never believed in: everything came to an end at some point.

Gazzy may have been her brother, but he didn't know hardly anything about her.

Heaven was different than she ever expected; Ari was there waiting for them, for _her._

Iggy may not have been able to see, but she made a point of sending mental pictures of all of them.

Just living was never enough for her, she was always about actually living.

Killing never bothered her if the person deserved to die, but Ari's death was almost too much for her to handle.

Lessons at home interested her, but she preferred the birthday parties, and the days spent with all them just talking and being a family.

Max would always be her mother-figure, and maybe that was why she had no real desire to find her real parents; they wouldn't know her as well or be as good to her as the leader was.

Nudge was her best friend, but Angel tended to tune her out when she went off on her tangents about computers, or fashion or any of the other things she loved.

Only Ella made her realize how much she craved to be normal.

People gawked at the occasionally, but Angel brushed it off because she knew that her family would survive while those who stared would not.

Quills were the only thing she would write with; the feather always seemed to have a deeper meaning to her than they did to most.

Relaxation never came easy, but the new house had a big bathtub (courtesy of Max), so Angel supposed she could deal.

She couldn't help but hate Fang a little for leaving; he wasn't there to deal with the aftermath, or to see how much of Max left with him.

The road to redemption was a long one, but Angel would travel it a thousand times to gain Max's trust again.

"Under the stars," was her favorite saying, so much that she used her tattoo coupon to get it emblazoned on her left shoulder in beautiful, rolling script.

Violence may not solve everything, but it worked rather well on most things with her family.

War never affected her before, but now the concept of it was so much more real.

Xylophones were annoying at the best of times, but it was the first instrument she learned to play.

Yelling scared her, made her tremble and curl up in a ball most of the time, even when it was all fun and games and no one was being serious.

Zebra print always seemed to find its way into her little crook in the room.

**Woo! Sorry this took so long to get up and ready. I lost most of my papers for this story and I had to rework it all completely from scratch =[**


End file.
